I will also warehouse agent
by KatReenaWH
Summary: Pete tells his son a fairy tale about magic warehouse. But who said that the tale can't be real?


A man sitting in a nursery next to the bed of his son.

"Daddy, tell me a story?" asked the boy, with his brown eyes looking at his father. Pete thought for a moment and nodded. Boy sitting comfortably on the bed, waiting for a compelling story.

"It started a long time ago," began his history Lattimer. "In the lost desert. At the place where you can hide anything and no one will find it."

James carefully listened to every word with interest looking at her father.

"This place was truly wonderful," Pete continued. "From the side it looked like a usual storage, but inside... inside it was magical, unimaginable." Man thinking about something with a smile. "This is called a warehouse."

The boy hugged the pillow, staring at his father. He hadn't heard such story, but he was sure that it is no less exciting than others.

"In the warehouse was hidden a lot of different things. Some of them were dangerous, some might benefit. They were called artifacts. But remember, son, even if the artifacts seem harmless, they always have a reverse side, a side effect," James nodded, representing that everything happens really. "Different of artifacts were hidden in warehouse: there were glasses that make a man invisible and the magic brush."

"And why was it magic?" asked Jim.

"Whatever you didn't draw it, it all became real. Well, almost real," Pete grinned and continued. "So, this place was hidden and protected from all his brave warriors. Each of them had their dignity. One would anticipate the impending trouble and his partner was damn smart. Most smart person in the world! But there were other agents. Guy who felt lies and girl computer genius. But there was another guard, greatest of these four. He was mature, intelligent, seen many things in my life. Warehouse was his life. "Lattimer smiled sadly and looked at his son.

Boy lying on the bed with his eyes closed, hugging pillow. When Pete was about to leave, from the bed he heard a child's voice:

"Tell me more," Jim muttered sleepily and opened his eyes. "I wonder to know what was in the _warehouse_!" he clearly distinguished this word. Boy seemed that warehouse was unusual, magical place. It was.

"Well," Pete sat back in his chair. "So, where was I... Oh yes. But not everyone was as good as the defenders of the warehouse. There were villains who wanted to capture the artifacts hidden there and hurt people," the boy winced and squeezed his pillow. "Many people have tried to get there, take possession of the warehouse, but they are always was stopped. Agents were really brave, they were defending this place with their life!"

"Really? They could die defending it?" James asked. Somnolence evaporated and now he was more interested in the story.

"Sure," Pete nodded. "And many died. But they are replaced by other defenders, no less brave."

"Dad, if warehouse was magic, why it couldn't do its defenders immortal?"

"It could," both Lattimers turned around and saw a woman entering the room. "And some villains used this gift, but not for good. Nobody should live forever, James."

"How long have you been listening?" asked Pete. Myka went to his chair and sat on the armrest.

"From the words about the 'damn clever partner'." She smiled.

"And what was with the villains?" Jim asked impatiently. "They were killed?"

"It has always been different," continued Pete. "But most of them was just defused. Agent makes so that they could stand for hundreds of years and didn't move."

"Oh," cried the boy admiringly. "And they didn't die?"

"No, dear, they remained conscious," said Myka. "It was a just punishment for those who prevented the defenders to guard the warehouse."

"What else were there?" Jim asked sleepily, closing his eyes again.

"There were more things. No one can remember all of them. For example, using the artifact you could turn into another person or to see someone's memories," couple smiled, remembering that day. Day, when they finally confessed to each other in their feelings. "Warehouse united people."

"It showed them that they'd never seen at themselves. It's really a magical place. This whole world. World of endless wonders..."

Couple looked at their son, who is already fast asleep. Woman smiled and walked over to fix his blanket.

"I will also warehouse agent.." muttered the boy in his sleep.

Maybe someday he will know everything. For real. And yet for him it's just a fairy tale about a mysterious, magical place. But who said that the tale can't be real?

* * *

**Author's Note:**

This story came to my mind suddenly, so I can only hope that someone will like it.

In any case, I hope that it will be so :)


End file.
